Fade into Goodbye
by IrisCarlyle
Summary: Rose is in the parallel world, she is happy. Sometimes she remembers the other man, she dreams of him. Her man has faded into age and she feels her time approaching. She is called by one final ballad and the silhouette of something ancient.


Rose Tyler looks out from her rocking chair towards the three great-grandchildren playing. They are young; one of them is still within her first year. The other two, which are twins, are no older then three. One of them, the male, falls on some pebbles and begins to cry. "Wolfie!" Their mother rushes towards him and scoops him up, walking over to Rose.

"Oh Gran, will you please calm him down? He never stops..." Rose smiles at the look in her eyes, the one she once held when Donna and Michelangelo - Micki - were young and she was a new mom.

"August you're a good mom," she says through wrinkled lips as she takes the three year old.

August smiles at her but her look is distant, reserved, "I did name him after you."

The child, Wolfe, smiles up at his Great Grandmother. "Tell me about Grad-ad." He says through a heavy mouth.

Rose looks at him soberly, sadly. He died ten years before her, when August was only graduating from school. The children heard stories of the great scientist that colonized moon and mars, but never met him. "He was brave." She began with a tear in her eye, "he was old and ancient."

"Grad-ma, but your old and ancient." Interrupted Wolfe.

She laughed at him, smiling a large smile. "Right so Wolfie, but he was _ancient. _Smartest man that ever walked the Earth - or stars. He was kind and old and could easily change moods. He invented so much, and left behind the biggest known to mankind. Sometimes," she began to whisper, "I didn't think he was human."

Now there was a crowd. Little Mae and Noble and August's husband Tony. Even Rose's other four grandchildren joined the circle.

"Grandmother tell us a story about the old one," said River with a smile.

"Alright, alright," she said as everyone got hyped up. "The first journey he ever took me on was to the end of the Earth. I almost died that day, like every other day. Some stupid wannabe-human thought it best to try to have us all killed. But we got away and in the end I was holding his hand watching the Earth burn away to a crisp. I never stopped holding it since."

Everyone smiled at her, "so the Earth is going to die soon I presume?" Asked Tony in a sarcastic tone. Now, everyone was laughing.

"Oh no, not for a long time." Responded Rose.

August looked at all the people, "I think dinner is ready. Gran, do you want me to bring you out some food or do you want to come with us?"

"I'll stay here thank you, I like watching the sunset." When they became rich the Doctor moved them to Bad Wolf Bay, an estate watching the whole thing. Sometimes she would hear noises in the bay. And sometimes she'd see the mist playing tricks, forming a shape all to familiar. On days like these her and her Doctor would smile and walk away like nothing happened.

The family walked away, the children laughing and running. She watched them go for the last time, a tear clogging in her eye.

98 years of life that was more then she could've ever asked for. Her breath began to slow as her throat clogged, ready for the passing.

There was a hand on her shoulder, a warm hand that was rather large. She tried to look but calming words were spoken into her ear, "sh... sh... I'm here, don't worry." She smiled, it was a different voice but it was still him. Her eyes closed and she felt the warm press of lips against her forehead as she faded into good-bye. Within her eyes was the face of a man, as he reached his arms towards her. And they were together at last, forever.

**A / N **Not entirely happy with this one, I mean, I wrote it in 30 minutes with no motivation. So now that this is done I can go back to working on my Rumpelstiltskin/Doctor bromance trilogy! If you don't mind please leave a comment, I'd love to know your input on my writing. Also, if you have a prompt, PM me and I'll write it... probably.


End file.
